The Demon's True Nature
by Keiian
Summary: Tras la partida de Yuuki, a Zero le cuesta cada vez más mantenerse fiel a sí mismo y no ceder a las tentaciones de sed, perdiéndose en esa vorágine malsana que cada vez es más difícil de resistir. "Oh, Yuuki, tú eres la única culpable".


¡Hola, hola, gente fanática de Vampire Knight! Vengo a debutar en este fandom con un ¿drabble? dedicado a mi personaje favorito, Zero. Es cortito y se ubica tras la partida de Yuuki con Kaname y los demás vampiros. Sólo he visto el anime y no sé si se ajusta al manga, pero a mí me gusta y he decidido compartirlo con ustedes. Espero que disfruten de la lectura.

Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a Matsuri Hino; el resto es mío.

* * *

**The Demon's True Nature**

Se llevó la mano a su palpitante cuello con aprensión, mientras sus ojos se teñían de rojo y sus colmillos crecían dolorosa e involuntariamente. Jadeó con fuerza y cayó de rodillas al suelo, luchando con toda su vehemente alma para hacer retroceder la sed de sangre y borrar el recuerdo de Yuuki. Manoteó con esfuerzo su mesita auxiliar y encontró las píldoras de sangre. Tomó una en seco y, de forma lenta y dolorosa, su sed se fue aplacando.

Pero el recuerdo de Yuuki era imborrable.

Su rostro sonriente siguió plasmado en su mente, cosido a fuego entre los tejidos de su cerebro. No importaba cuánto hiciera, o la chica cuya sangre lo alimentó, ella seguía allí. Pero no la recordaba con el cabello largo y el aura de vampiro, sino como la chica optimista, con una perpetua sonrisa para todo el mundo.

Hacía ya dos meses que se había ido para no volver y él se había convertido exactamente en lo que siempre quiso destruir: un vampiro que había bebido de un ser humano para sobrevivir. No había llegado al extremo de matar para satisfacer su sed, pero temía esa posibilidad.

Y los culpables eran Yuuki y Kaname.

A este último siempre lo había odiado, especialmente después de enterarse que toda su vida había sido planeada por él para que Yuuki tuviera un guardaespaldas que nunca la traicionara o fallara. Toda su maldita y desgraciada vida había sido una farsa, una jugarreta por parte de aquel maldito hijo de puta de Kuran.

Pero ella… No podía odiarla, por más que quisiera. La amaba, de una forma que ni él entendía. Aunque estuviera enfadado con ella por abandonarlo luego de todo lo que había hecho por ella, no podía dejar de añorarla como nunca antes había añorado a alguien. Cuando la sed de sangre palpitaba en su cuello y reclamaba ser aplacada, pensaba en Yuuki, en el dulce sabor de su sangre descendiendo por su garganta y en lo mucho que la amaba, en cómo ella lo había traicionado, yéndose con Kuran y dejándolo a su suerte. Entonces todo era una masa confusa de sed, dolor, amor y furia.

¿Cómo podía caber la posibilidad de que el monstruo que llevaba dentro, contenido a duras penas, no lo dominara? Lo único que se interponía entre el monstruo y el dominio total de su consciencia era la voluntad de Zero y el deseo de ser mejor que los vampiros que cazaba.

Inspirando hondamente para acelerar la recuperación tras el ataque de sed, Zero se pasó una mano por el pelo transpirado y recostó la espalda en la pared de su oscuro cuarto. _Dios mío, ¿esto es a lo que me he visto reducido?_, se le cruzó fugazmente por la cabeza, pero seguía pensando en Yuuki y el dolor que le causaba que no estuviera allí. Hasta el monstruo la reclamaba.

No quería pensar en eso. Se puso en pie lentamente, entró al cuarto de baño y se duchó rápidamente para limpiarse el sudor. Se restregó hasta arañarse el tatuaje en su cuello que contribuía a mantener a raya la sed de sangre, aunque cada vez con menos efectividad.

A veces se preguntaba cuánto tiempo le quedaba antes de caer en la demencia del Nivel E.

Salió del agua helada y se vistió con el uniforme negro de la Clase Diurna. A pesar de ser un vampiro se rehusaba por completo a pertenecer a la Clase que Kuran Kaname había liderado. Aferró su _Bloody Rose_ con la palma derecha y resistió la tentación de acariciar su cuello con el frío metal del cañón.

En vez de eso, guardó la pistola entre su ropa y salió de la habitación.

La vida continuaba, aún sin Yuuki, y la promesa de volverse a encontrar (tenían toda la eternidad, ¿cierto?) era, casi siempre, suficiente para evadir su verdadera naturaleza, despreciable, antinatural.

* * *

Y eso es todo, amigos.

Siempre me indignó bastante que Yuuki se fuera con Kaname, creo que Zero había hecho más mérito y la necesitaba más que Kuran. Imagino su resentimiento por esto y lo mal que la pasa siempre por ser un vampiro; esas dos cosas son, básicamente, lo que quería plasmar en este fic.

Espero que les haya gustado y recuerden que los reviews son siempre bien recibidos :D

Un beso, Keiian.


End file.
